Agent Naruto
by shermko
Summary: Naruto is a agent for the Federal Agency of Intelligence, (FAI) he is sent out to find a group of terrorist who are threatening to attack Konoha the military capital of the country. If he fails to find who they are, before the attack, the country will have no choice, but to go to war against the attackers. On his search he meats a man named Sasuke. What will happen with them. Mprg
1. Prologue part 1 Naruto

**Prologue: Naruto**

Naruto had just woken, looking at his alarm clock reading that it said 5:00 A.M. he got up from the bed to start getting ready for work. Walking into the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror his golden blond hair that looked like spikes. His natural tan skin glowing in health. He brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower, then starts to make breakfast. Before breakfast was finished he went to his son's room to wake him up.

When he got there, he looked at him lying in what looks to be an uncomfortable precision. Though he looked peaceful in his sleep, with his thumb in his mouth. He almost didn't want to wake him, but he had to get him ready for his last day of school. Walking over to the bed he sits down on it. Gently he pushes him "Menma it's time to get up." Saying It as smooth as he could. "It's your last day of kindergarten." Opening his eyes Menma looked at his dad with his lovely green eyes looking sleepy. "Do I have to get up?" he said as he began to lay his head down again. "Yes, you do don't want to be late for your last day, do you?" chuckling under his breath. "No I guess not." "Good let's get breakfast!"

After eating and getting Menma ready for the day, he dropped him off at school. The playground was full of fun activities that the kids will be playing throughout the day, Menma hugged and kissed his mommy bye. Then he ran off to play with his friends. "Bye! Menma see you after school!" He yelled. Menma turned around and waved at him laughing.

Once he got to his job as a waiter at Ichiraku Ramen, he went clocked in with his boss and started to work. He didn't hate this job he loved doing it and serving people, but it was hard to try to keep track of everyone's order when looking for a suspect who is plotting to bomb the city. He was sent there 6 months ago to scout the area, of the city where the attack was most likely to happen.

He has gotten some leads to who the bomber may be and the location of where the bomb where to be set up. Like usual the prime suspect showed up. His name was Danzō. He was an older man who talked crazy about how he wanted to be the lead of the country. And how much better he be, then their current prime minister. He was creepy looking half of his face covered in bandages and walking with a cane to make him look like a fragile old man. But Naruto added him as a prime suspect because of how he talks and acts failing to keep up the fragile old man act at least for Naruto to catch on.

Naruto has been following Danzō for three months now. Gathering intel for his real job as a field agent for the Federal Agency of Intelligence. (FAI) All the evidence he has gathered has pinned him as the culprit of the upcoming attack. That is to happen tomorrow during the parade to celebrate the birth of the country, and its freedom 1,034 years ago.

 _Flashback of past three months._

" _Naruto, do you have any leads yet?" asked a woman who sound really annoyed. "No, Not yet Lady Tsunade." Naruto saying a panic. "It's been 3 months since we got the report of a possible attack on our capital city!" getting more annoyed as she spoke." "Yes! Granny I will find the culprit." "Naruto! What have I said about calling me that!" walking out of his job he notices a regular who is walks with a cane standing in the ally way without it talking on the phone. "Um, Granny I have to go I think I just found a suspect." Hanging up the call to listen to Danzō's phone call._

" _Yes, everything has been planned out." Danzō said in a low creepy voice. "I have the locations picked out and if everything goes to plan we can start to gain enough support for me, and less for Emina!" Hanging up the phone and walking out of the ally he noticed Naruto yelling at him not to listen to people's conversations._

 _After hearing that Naruto went to his friend Shikamaru a computer hacker that worked with them at the (FAI) He was a lazy person who didn't like to do anything when he doesn't have to, but he was super smart, and great at coming up with plan when they are needed. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He always looks so bored._

" _What do you want Naruto?" Said in a bored voice. "I need you to look up some info for me on someone." With a big smile on his face. "His name is Danzō Shimura." He got his full name from his credit card that he used to pay for his meal. "Oh, alright just because you are you." Naruto laughs at the lazy man._

 _After a few hours of searching, they finally found some interesting dirt on him. 10 years ago, he was accused of hiring someone to kill his political rivals, and other random people that were thought to be a threat to the country. Though there was never enough evidence to convict him, people still accused him of the crimes. After thanking Shikamaru for helping, Naruto lift to go pick Menma at school, and look for Danzō._

 _After three months of following and listening to his conversations and tapping into his phone calls he has gained enough evidence to pin him as the murder to the victims he was accused of, and for planning the attack that he now learned that it was going to be a bombing. Naruto reported his findings to the Lady Tsunade the hid of the FAI Who is working with Shikamaru to plan to arrest Danzō and his crew for the threats._

 _Flashback over_

Today is the day that they are to arrest Danzō. When the FAI agents go to his house they banged on his door. When no answer came, they knocked it down. The FAI started searching all over the two-story house. He had very little decorations around the house. Making it fell empty on the inside. The crew of 10 FAI agents in the house searching all down stairs before going upstairs. The was house surrounded by 40 FAI Agents and cops to make sure no one escapes. Kiba the head of the tracker divisions dog Akamaru was sent upstairs to make sure it was safe. He was trained to bark if he had found someone, and then bark how many he has found, and if they had guns. After a few seconds barking can be heard singling someone has been found, then more barking signaling their where 5 people. They knew by how many times he barked before stopping.

The FAI agents started making their way up with Naruto in the lead, and Kiba to the right one step below him, with Choji another ground agent who was surprisingly healthy for always eating even if he is a little over weight, on his left just one step below him. With the other 8 following the same formation up the stairs.

When they get up there they looked around seeing Akamaru sitting just outside of a door ready to attack. They form a formation around the door ready to budge in, when it open to an Danzō covered in bandages looking so fragile starts to question why they were in his house.

Naruto pulls out his badge, and says with a serious tone "Danzō by the Federal Agency of Intelligence you are under arrest for conspiracy to create an act of terror, by bombing Main ST. during the parade, tomorrow. As will…" Before finishing that Danzō pulls out a gun from the black robe he is wearing. Everyone jumps for cover pulling out their guns. "You all better get out of my way or else I will kill you all" Yelling it as his other four accomplices came out with their guns drawn and two bombs. Luckily, they were unfinished.

Naruto calls in reporting that they all have guns, and that it looks like it is about to turn deadly. With that the following nearby houses where cleared of anyone that might have been inside, and the area was evacuated leaving just the cops and FAI agents. Streets leading in and out where closed. Naruto yells out "Put you guns down it doesn't have to end like this." Just then Danzō fires his gun. Everyone in the house was now firing their guns. The shooting lasted no longer then 2 minuets leaving Danzō and two others dead, and the other two severally injured. As for the FAI agents in the house, thanks for being prepared they all left with only few holes in their bullet proof vests.

After Naruto gave the all clear sign Paramedics came rushing into the house to take care of the wounded. And all the cops and FAI agents started looking around the house where they found all the evidence they needed that he was the reason for the death of countless other lives.

When Naruto looked at the clock he noticed the time was already at 4:00 P.M. And that school was going to get out soon, so he left to go pick up Menma.

The next day Naruto went to the FAI building to talk to Lady Tsunade. Leaving Menma with Shizune. "Great work figuring out who was planning the attacks Naruto." She said in a happily, before going to a serious tone. "You are going to get a weak off, then you will be moving to Konoha, the military capital of the country." "Ha! Who would be stupid enough to attack a military capital! That's where the biggest military base in the Land of Fire." Naruto said wryly. "That's exactly why it would be targeted by an enemy country or a terrorist group looking to try and weaken our country, and force us into a war that no one wants!" Punching him in the shoulder to get him to shut up. "Now do you understand?!"

"I understand Granny!" He said in a wryly voice. "You brat don't call me that!" Punching him on the head just barely knocking him out. "Anyways on May 22nd you will be fully moved in to your new house in Konoha; then on the 23rd you will start working at The Konoha Arcade." When she looks up at him and notices he wasn't paying attention to her, she grabbed him by the shirt, looking deep into his eyes where anyone could swear they could see ghosts of her past victims still screaming for mercy. She starts to yell in a voice that made people floors down below and above freeze in absolute terror. "You need to pay attention or else I will throw you out the window!" "Sorry! Sorry, you just hit me so hard on…." "No Excuses! You hear me!"

After going through everything _again._ She sighs "Now you will have to look out for kidnappers alongside of the terrorist group, which at this point we have reason to believe are related." "Wait why would terrorists be kidnapping kids?" With confusion clearly showing on his face. "We don't know yet, that is just what the info that we picked up from other field agents out there. Now every week you will meet up with the group that makes up of; Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and the tracking division lead by Kiba Inuzuka. When you go there you are to act as if you have never heard of them. Now all the needed files will be given to you before you leave, you understand everything?" "Yes Granny!" snickering under his teeth. "NARUTO!"


	2. Prologue part 2 Sasuke Itachi

**Prologue II Sasuke**

It was 5:00 P.M. and Sasuke had just gotten home from work. "Daddy is home sweetie." "Daddy!" Shouted the little girl, giving him a hug. "How was your last day of kindergarten?" "Oh, it was great! They had we did a lot of fun stuff; like wheal barrel racing, hopping in a bag to get to the finish line. It was fun." Sounding excited. "That's great sweetheart. I'm glad you had fun."

"Sarada come finish your food." Shouted a voice loud enough to just be heard. "Alright Uncle Itachi coming" she yells running off to the kitchen with her hands out like an airplane. Sasuke walking behind her.

"Why hello there my dearest brother." Itachi said with a smug on his face. "How was your day?" "It could have been worst. These parents where letting their kids throw can food to the ground, then I get yelled for scolding them." Sasuke said with slight annoyance in his voice. "Ouch, rough day." Itachi says as he turns on the T.V. To the daily news that they watch together every day.

When turning the T.V. on they were caught by "Breaking news! there has just been a shooting at the capital city Kanuma. There are three confirmed dead, with one in critical condition, and the last one in serious condition. Luckily no police or agents where hurt." Says the news anchor in complete disbelief. Sasuke and Itachi are both in shock about what was just reported when they heard Sarada ask in confusion, "What's going on daddy?" Jumping in surprise "Oh nothing sweetheart. Nothing that you should worry about." "All right daddy." She walks away pouting.

Back on the T.V. they were talking to the FAI agents head "I can confirm that Danzo has been confirmed dead in the…" Itachi turns the T.V. off sighing. "This country is going downhill fast with these kidnappings, and now shootings going on." Sarada reply's happily "That's why I want to be an FAI agent and stopping the bad guys!" Sasuke and Itachi look at her and start laughing. "Sure, you will my little princess." Sasuke said petting her hair.

Later that night after Sarada went to bed Sasuke was talking to Itachi why writing birthday cards for Sarada friends. "So where is the party going to be at." Asked Itachi curiously. "Oh! it's going to be at Konoha Arcade." Sasuke claims happily. "Do we have enough money for that? We are barely scraping by as it is now." Itachi asked a little concerned. "Will yeah, but I have been saving up for months now to throw her birthday party there." Sasuke claims as happily. "I am glad to hear that. She is going to be so happy on the 23rd when she finds out where her birthday party is going be at." Itachi says laughing. "Yeah, she will."


End file.
